Bloom
}}} |image = } |caption = !}}} |game = } |sex = } |age = } |asp = } |sign = } |state = Normal}}} |cod = } |social = } |traits = } |trait1 = } |trait2 = } |trait3 = } |trait4 = } |trait5 = } |wish = } |favorites = } |music = } |food = } |color = } |rep = } |major = } |year = } |hair = } |eye = } |skin = } |body = } |family = } |parents = } |siblings = } |spouse = } |maritalstatus = } |child = } |household = } |roommates = } |pets = } |play = } |neighbor = } |theories = } }} Bloom je jedna od glavnih likova serije Winx Club. Ujedno je vila zmajeve vatre, princeza i čuvarica Domina. Osobine Na početku, Bloom je nesigurna djevojka koja nezna ništa o čaroliji. No, ubrzo se prilagodila tome da je vila i onome što je u životu prošla i što je u životu čeka. Postala je hrabra, odučna i jaka,a s druge strane ljubazna i osjećajna djevojka koja voli svoju obitelj i prijatelje. To što je, iako joj nisu biološki roditelji, Bloom smatrala Mikea i Vanessu svojim roditeljima je dokaz njezine velike ljubavi prema bližnjima. Pojavljivanje u seriji 'Prošlost' Bloom je rođena kao kćer kralja Oritela i kraljice Marion u kraljevstvu zvanom Domino gdje je bila jedina i posljednja nasljednica trona, odnosno princeza. Tek kad se Bloom rodila, Tri antičke vještice su napale Domino u želji da ukradu njezinu moč, zmajevu vatru. Da bi zaštitila Bloom, njezina sestra Daphne ju je sakrila na Zemlju, u maleno mjesto zvano Gardenija. Tamo su je pronašli Mike i Vanessa koji su je posvojili. 'Prva sezona' Bloom živi u Gardeniji i ima 16 godina. U parku je upoznala Stellu koja se tamo borila protiv Knuta i njegovih čudovišta. Bloom je shvatila da je Stella vila. Kad su je čudovišta napala, Bloom ih je otjerala svojom magijom i bila je iznenađena kako je to izvela. Stella joj je rekla da posjeduje magične moći pa je zajedno sa Stellom otišla u Alfiju, školu za vile. Tamo je upoznala Floru, Musu i Tecnu s kojima je zajedno sa Stellom osnovala Winx Klub. Osim Winxica, upoznala je i ravnateljicu Alfije, Fragondu, Specijaliste Sky, Brandon, Riven i Timmy koji idu u školu Crvena Fontana, te vještice iz Mračnog Tornja Icy, Darcy, Stormy koje sebe zovu Trix. One su imale cilj da ukradu zmajevu vatru, no nisu znale gdje je. Prvo su mislile da je kod Stelle, a tada su shvatile da je posjeduje Bloom. Kad je Bloom saznala da njezin dečko Sky ima drugu zaručnicu Diaspro, odlučila je napusiti Alfiju i odustati od života sa čarolijom u Magičnoj Dimenziji. Trix su je, zajedno sa Knutom, napale u Gardeniji i uzele su joj moć. Na kraju, Bloom se je pomirila sa Skyjem, vratila svoju moć i pobjedila Trix. Kroz prvu sezonu, Bloom je otkrivala svoju prošlost. I konačno, saznala je sve o tome kako je Domino bio napradnuti, kako ju je Daphne spasila i da joj Mike i Vanessa nisu pravi roditelji. 'Druga sezona' Bloom je upoznala Laylu (Aishu) koja je postala dio Winx Kluba, Lockette, pixie s kojim se povezala, te Profesora Avalona koji joj je otkrio više o nejzinim biološkim roditeljima. Zajedno s ostalim Winxicama se borila protiv Lorda Darkara koji se udružio s Trixicama i koji ju je pretvorio u Zlu (Mračnu) Bloom. Uz pomoć moći Charmix, Stella, Flora, Musa ,Tecna i Layla su oslobodile Bloom od Darkarove zle čaroljie. 'Treća sezona' Pojavljuje se novi protivnik, Valtor, čarobnjak s kojim je Bloom povezana jer je poznavao njezine roditelje. Valtor je uništavao Andros, Laylin planet, no Bloom nije htjela dopustiti da Andros bude uništen kao i Domino pa je zajedno s ostalim Winxicama krenula u spašavanje Laylinog planeta na kojemu je uskoro upoznala Valtora. On je dao Diaspro čaroliju kojom je začarala Skyja tako da je on prestao voljeti Bloom, no Winxice su uskoro poništile tu čaroliju. U epizodi Iz pepela, otišla je na Pyros kako bi ojačala moći i pobjedila Valtora pa je Bloom uspjela dobiti Enchantix, no njezina moć nije bila potpuna. Na kraju je s ostalim Winxicama pobjedila Valtora i saznala, od triju Antičkih vještica, da su njezini roditelji živi. 'Tajna Izgubljenog kraljevstva' Sve Winxice su postale čuvarice svojeg planeta, jedino Bloom nije zato što je Domino uništen. Uz pomoć svojih prijatelja, Bloom je vratila svoje roditelje Oritel i Marion u život, te vratila kraljevstvu Domino stari sjaj. 'Četvrta sezona' Bloom i Winxice odlaze na Zemlju kako bi pronašle Roxy, posljednu vilu sa zemlje. Na početku putovanja na Zamlju, Winxice su živjele sa Bloominim posvojiteljima, Mikeom i Vanessom. Kad su pronašle Roxy, Bloom joj je pomogla u vjerovanju u vile i ispričala joj je kako je i ona bila nesigurna na početku svojeg magičnog života. Predstavila je Andyja, svojeg bivšeg dečka iz Gardenije, zajedno s ostalim Winxicama otvorila dućan s ljubimcima Love & Pet osnovala Winx bend, oslobodila vile ratnice i pobjedila Čarobnjake Crnog Kruga, te u epizodi Vila u opasnosti dobila moć Belivex u trenutku kada je Roxy povjerovala u vile. 'Magična Avantura' Bloom se trudi snaći u životu princeze. Sky ju zaprosi, no Skyjev otac mu zabrani da on oženi Bloom koja je saznala da je Erendor, Skyjev otac, odgovoran za uništenje Domina. Zajedno s svojim prijateljicama je prošla kroz sve ljubavne svađe, pomirila se sa Skyjem i ponovo pobjedila Trix koje su se ujedinile s Antičkim vješticama. 'Peta sezona' S ostalim Winxicama je otišla u potragu za Lilom, cvijetom koji ima veoma jaku moć.Bloom sve više komunicira s svojom sestrom Daphne koja joj otkriva novu transformaciju, Sirenix. Zajedno s ostalim Winxicama je dobila Sirenix i postala je mnogo jača. U oceanima Domina se povezala sa selkijem Serenom. Njezin dečko, Sky je izgubio pamćenje kad ga je Icy pogodila svojom čarolijom, a ona je bila uz njega sve do kad mu se pamćenje nije vratilo.S ostalim Winxicama, borila se protiv Tritannusa u Beskrajnom oceanu. Iskorisitla je svoju Sirenix želju da vrati svoju sestru Daphne u život. Izgled Bloom ima dugu crvenu kosu i plave oči. 'Svakodnevna odjeća' U prvoj i drugoj sezoni, Bloom ima svijetloplavu majcu sa žutim rukavima i svijetloplave traperice s zvijezdicama na kraju. Nosi žute sandale. U drugoj i trećoj sezoni, Bloom ima prugastu plavo-bijelu majcu sa četiri ljubičasta srca i traper šos. Na ruci ima ljubičastu narukvicu, a na nogama svijetloplave čarape koje sežu preko koljena. Nosi tamnoplave cipele sa platformom. U četvrtoj sezoni, Bloom ima rozu majcu sa bijelim točkicama i plavim srcem na vrhu, te plavu suknju sa žutim pojasom. Nosi roze štikle sa bijelim točkicama. U petoj sezoni, Bloom ima rozu majcu sa plavim prslukom i plava srca na struku, te plavu suknju iznad koljena s ružičastim čarapama.Ona nosi plavu ogrlicu s biserima i plavom vrpcom, te plave čizme. 'Winx/Charmix' Bloomina Winx/Charmix odjeća je svjetlucavo svijetloplava. Gornji dio je majca bez rukava ukrašena s zlatnim draguljem ovalnog oblika, dok je odoljji dio suknja iznad koljena. Na glavi ima žutu krunu, a na rukama ima svijetlo plave rukavice. Nosi svijetloplave niske čizme. Njezina krila su svijetlo bijela.